


Start From the Beginning

by emmalews



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: 2Spooky, And Rooster Teeth, Camp Camp - Freeform, FAHC, Fake AH Crew, FakeHaus, GTA AU, Includes crews by the names of, Origin Story, RWBY - Freeform, Trans Character, and screwattack, b team, because I love chad, of course, rvb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 07:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12930015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmalews/pseuds/emmalews
Summary: You didn't think the Fakes always ran Los Santos from the beginning, did you? The story of how they gained their power, and the crews that came before them.





	1. Kind of an introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I had no idea what to tag this but more tags will be added as this goes on.

“Sorry-I still don’t understand. How is Rooster Teeth connected to all of this?” The new potential hire-Alex-looked confused and stared at Matt.

Matt leaned back in his chair, “Well here’s a quick overview. The first crew to run this place-at least the first crew anyone who's still around can remember-was RVB. Then a couple of small crews-RWBY and Camp Camp popped up. Next, the Fake AH Crew started to run the city. Suddenly, two crews seemed to spawn out of nowhere and at the same time-the B team and the 2Spooky crew. There was a whole thing with them, but basically 2Spooky and B team joined up and after a lot of fighting with the Fakes, they came to a kind of truce. Then came along Fakehaus and ScrewAttack. They all had a truce, but there was no one watching over them. That’s where Rooster Teeth comes in. Technically, all the crews are under Rooster Teeth and over us at the same time. It’s a really weird power dynamic, I know.” This all rolled off of Matt’s tongue as if he had given this basic explanation a million times before. Knowing how many people he had working under him, that number actually wasn’t as far out there as one might think.

Alex mulled this over, then shook their head like they were trying to force the puzzle pieces to fit together in their mind. They looked at Matt and the words seemed to spill out of their mouth, “Okay, but what happened to RVB? Who’re the dirty cops on the force that you mentioned earlier? What happened to RWBY and Camp Camp? Why did 2Spooky and B team join up? Why were new crews formed when the ones in charge had so much power? How the fuck did Rooster Teeth manage to take control of all this while still leaving the Fakes virtually in charge?”

Matt chuckled slightly, “Do you really want the long explanation?”

“Honestly, yes. I live in this crime-riddled city. I might as well understand the history of it and how it works.”

Matt laughed at that. This city only abided by a few rules, ones this kid would either figure out or be taught. Hopefully the latter. And hopefully soon. “Well, sit back and get ready for an interesting story.”


	2. it's showtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red vs Blue makes their name known.

One morning, the city awoke to two things. First, a gorgeous sunrise that bathed the city in early morning light. And two, a spray-painted helmet-one side blue and one side red-on the side of a building with the words ‘Red vs Blue’ painted underneath it. The cops couldn't have been more confused. They had no idea what the tag meant. Honestly, it was a little vague, but you'd think that cops are at least a little smart. Turns out, they're not. 

The LSPD had all kinds of theories; an impending gang war between gangs they didn't know existed or maybe two gangs were dividing the city in half and fighting to see who got the most turf. But they somehow never landed on the right theory. That Red vs Blue was one gang, made up of five absolute idiots. You've probably heard of them before. Their ‘names’ were Grif, Simmons, Caboose, Church, Tucker, and Sarge. They made their name (and cleared things up for the cops) by pulling off what everyone expected to be your typical bank heist, but nothing about this was typical. 

On a Wednesday night (or a Thursday morning), at about 2:30 am according to when the security cameras shut off, Grif, Simmons, Caboose, and Sarge (dressed in head-to-toe black) spray-painted the entire bank blue and red, divided exactly in half with a black outline of a helmet smack-dab in the middle of it all. 

This gang was good. No, this crew was good. At this level, no one could call them a gang. They had somehow gotten the entire building without setting off the security alarms, shut down the security cameras without the failsafes kicking in, and spent at least a few hours hovering around a bank while spray-painting it without anyone noticing. 

When the bank opened at 8 Thursday morning, the building was already all over the news, and questions were running through everyone's minds. The painted bank was all anyone could talk about. A photographer decided to snag a helicopter and snap a few photos from the air before posting them online. The pictures went viral with everyone and their mothers trying to figure out what was going on. Just as the buzz and gossip was about to die down, they struck.

\----

“Alright, does everyone copy?”

“You know Tucker does, I'm sitting right next to you.”

“Grif, checking in. I've got so many explosives ready to rock this city!”

“Simmons, all ready to go. Just please don't kill us in the process”

“Caboose, locked and loaded. Yeah man, we're going to fuck some things up-we're gonna be careful though!”

“Sarge, ready for some hell.”

“Seriously, man, just don’t do the accent? Please? Church, all ready with your tech.”

The other four men heard a grumble from Matt’s end. He would probably keep the accent up just to fuck with Burnie, and they all knew it. “Is everyone ready to go in on my mark?” Four yesses were heard, so Burnie and Jason finished the work. 

They fought through the time-sensitive firewalls to get to the electronic locks on the doors on one computer while scanning through the confusing code to knock the security cams out at the same time. “On my go, ready? Three, two one-” they shut down the power to the doors and the cams at the same time-”go!”

It was a wonderful mix of organized chaos. Geoff and Joel were the chaos. They had placed remote-controlled bombs across the street from the bank. They were just close enough to draw attention to the bank, but not so close as to harm any of the guys. “Whooo!” Geoff yelled as the bombs went off, “Now that’s what I call an adrenaline rush!”

Matt and Gus-along with Burnie and Jason at times-were the organized. They ran in, tied up the staff, grabbed the money, and got out. In reality, the actual heisting part of the heist lasted maybe twenty minutes. But the press didn’t need to know that. So, Matt and Gus high-tailed it out of there to get the money to a safe location before driving back to pick up the chaos. 

The first news van to screech to a stop at the scene was the biggest station in town-The Insider. They arrived to two men standing back to back, one with red clothes on, the other with blue clothes on. Both had black helmets on, with face masks down in order to completely obscure their face. The cameraman and reporter jumped out of the car and ran over to stand in front of the flaming, half-exploded building across the street from the bank. 

“Hey!” Geoff shouted “We’re over here, dipshits!” The cameraman whirled around and got a good first look at the two masked men standing in front of him. He nearly dropped his camera while the reporter raced around him to start talking. Geoff and Joel looked at each other, nodded, and each threw a bomb over their shoulder, hitting the bank building perfectly. The giant explosion rocked the ground before gunfire began to ring out. The cops had finally shown up. 

The reporter screamed to the cameraman “Get in the van! Don't get killed!” Both of them ran and jumped into the van, but the cameraman kept his camera pointed outside to catch the action. 

Joel turned to the camera pointing out of the van, as close as he could get without getting killed, “Hey Los Santos! Remember the colors-Red vs Blue. See you soon!” And with that Joel jumped into the car-driven by Matt with Gus in the passenger seat-with that. Geoff waved and climbed in after him, before they sped off. 

\-----

The guys walked into their apartment with smiles on their faces. “I'd say that was a wonderful way to start off our careers, what do you guys say?” Burnie emerged, carrying-some fucking how-five beers.

“Hell yeah! Dude did you see those explosions? They were fucking great.” Geoff grabbed one of the beers and sat down on the couch. The rest of them did the same. Matt grabbed the remote and flipped the stations until they got to a news report covering their heist. 

“...calling themselves Red vs Blue, these people seem to have no fear of guns, police officers, or death. So far, the count of people in the gang is four, but there always could be more. Unfortunately, this does not seem to be the last this city will see of this gang, as a threat was made by one of the members. The police have sent out-”

Matt leaned back on the couch and raised his beer, almost spilling it in the process, “Cheers to our first successful heist, and many more to follow.”

“I'll drink to that!” Bernie ‘Church’ Burns raised his bottle to clink it with Matt’s, with the rest of the guys following suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Tell me what you thought by commenting <3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little teaser/slight plot line for the actual story! Do you have any ideas/suggestions/advice? Comment! I love reading them!


End file.
